Luffia the ninja no pirate queen
by cg037
Summary: What if the elemental nation is a part of the one piece world and that Garp dumped Luffia (femLuffy) and Ace there right after Sabo "died"? The first ninja pirate queen would be born, that's what would happen. That and chaos will be sure to follow.


Chapter 1 The beginning of a legend

XXX

"Hi" Talking

'Hi' Thinking

" **Hi"** Tailed beasts/summons/using king's haki while talking

' **Hi'** Tailed beasts/summons thinking

XXX

In the east blue and on a cliff located on an island named Goa Kingdom, we find two children, both with raven black hair standing there while looking out over the endless sea.

The first raven haired kid is an eleven years old boy with freckles on his face. He's also wearing an orange tank top, yellow shorts and a pair of black shoes. This young boy's name is Portgas D. Ace.

And to the left side of him is a second raven haired child. This child is a girl at the age of eight years. However, this child has some unusual appearances. Those appearances are her dark gray skin color, the wolf like ears on her head, the fur on her arms and legs, the wolf/human like hands and feet, the claws, teeth and her eyes.

Located on her face is a pair of dark red eyes with a slit for a pupil. The eyes is surrounded by a sea of black, giving her a fearsome look in the dark.

She has human like teeth with the exception of four teeths. Those teeths are her canines and they have a more of a fang like appearance. Her teeths also have a neutral pearly white color.

She has a pair of wolf ears on top of her head instead of the normal human ears. The fur on her ears have the same color as her hair with the exception of the tips which is in a crimson color.

The fur she has on her arms starts from her hands and stops a few inches above her elbows and makes it look like she has gloves on her. And the fur on her legs starts a few inches above her knees and goes down to her feet while making it look like she is wearing socks. The fur is the same color as her hair with the exception of six places. Those places are above her elbows, her wrists and her ankles, they are all in a crimson color.

Also on her hands and feet are crimson claws growing instead of normal human nails.

On her back just above her rear is a raven black tail with a crimson tip sprouting.

This young girl's name is Monkey D. Luffia and she has eaten one of the devil's fruits and lost the ability to swim. She is wearing a red tank top with blue shorts, a pair of sandals/flip-flops and hanging around her neck on a string is an old straw hat with a red ribbon around it.

"Ace-niichan?" Luffia asks the older boy with a quiet voice and unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yes, Lu-chan." Ace answered in a strong voice while directing a curious glance her way.

"Ace… p… pl… ple… please d… do… don't l… lea… leave m… me a… al… alone…!" Luffia told him in a quiet tone while starting to cry her heart out after saying his name.

They stood there in silence looking out at the sea, with only her crying breaking it. After a while Ace started speaking in a strong and comforting tone. "Sabo asked me to look after you for him and I will, at least till I turn 17-years old. Listen Lu, we have to set sail when we each turns 17-years old and live a life without regrets and freer than anyone. And one day we'll meet again out on the seas."

Luffia nodded her head in understanding and stood there for a while in order to calm herself down from her crying.

"Please Ace, please promise me that you want die?" She asked him with a quiet voice.

Ace turned around in order to look at her before saying in the same voice as before. "I promise you that I will never die and leave you, my precious little sister, all alone in this world."

Upon hearing her niichan promise to never to die and leave her alone in this world made it so a million watt smile replaced the sad look on her face.

In the shadow of the forest is an old man with a hair color of a darker shade of gray, a matching goatee and a muscular built body. He's standing there and listening to the two children talking to each other. This man is Monkey D. Garp, a marine vice-admiral and the grandfather of the two children. He's wearing a black suit with a white undershirt.

'Ace you damn fool, promising her something that you can't keep. And fuck damn it that I don't really have time to train them, because of Sengoku keeps stationing me in the New World.' Garp thought to himself with a sour expression on his face. He kept that look on his face until a sudden thought struck him, like one of his infamous fists of love and a D-shaped smile started to creep up on his face. 'I can send them to that place. Yes, I'll do that.'

After that he started walking towards the two children while shouting. "OI, BRATS!"

Said brats jumped into the air and turned around at the same time.

Ace has one of his rare moments when he truly looks scared, while Luffia has a mix of the feelings of fear, happiness and excitement at seeing her jii-chan

"Shity old man/Jii-chan." The two children exclaimed at the same time as Garp walked towards them

"Ace, Lu-chan, I'm going to take you to a new island. It's a place where you can train in order to become strong marines." Garp said with a tone that said 'it's final, you don't have a say in the mater'.

And with that said and done he picked up the kids in his arms and walked towards the docks, completely ignoring the shouts of 'we are going to be pirates'.

"Oh and Lu-chan, turn back to you human form. This hybrid will properly scare the new marines." Garp told his granddaughter as they walked down the mountain.

Luffia stopped complaining about wanting to be the first ever pirate queen and pouted up at her jii-chan. She likes being in her hybrid form more than in her human form, but obeyed him nonetheless. As Garp reached the village he is seen to carry one boy and a normal looking girl.

The grown ups in the village all looked at the pouting girl with a smile as the saw her, but with confusion upon seeing a boy being carried in his right arm.

Upon seeing some familiar green hair Luffia stopped her pouting and smiled a cheerful smile at the green haired young women.

The green haired women smiled back at her before looking at Garp and asking him in a curious tone. "Where are you taking them Garp-san?"

Garp looked at her with a wide grin on his face before answering her in a proud tone. "Well Makino, I'm just going to place them on an island not to far from her where they can be trained in order to become awesome marines."

"You're going to place them at a marine base?" Makino asked him with a nervous tone and some sweat going down the back of her head.

"Of course not, the marines there would more likely go insane if I did that. I'm going to leave them in some place called the elemental countries, in a village called konhamre or something like that." Garp told them, still with a proud voice and his famous smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, by the way, forget I said that, it's top secret." Garp said as he dropped the kids on the floor and put his pinky in his nose.

The villagers all sweatdropped at what Garp just said while Luffia and Ace just shrugged their shoulders while saying 'okay' at the same time.

"Why?" Makino asked him as she looked at him with a look that said 'You seriously thinks that we are going to forget that'.

"Well, the government don't want people knowing about them, because they are not part of the world government and only the higher-ups in the marine's knows about it." Garp said with the same smile and either ignoring Makinos look or being oblivious to it.

Makino just sighed knowing there was no arguing with Garp and let it go before saying to Luffyko and Ace in a sisterly tone. "Take care of yourself and Luffia promise me that you only be in your hybrid frome when you're sure no one you do not know is around. Ace make sure she do just that."

Luffia and Ace only nodded to her before Garp grabbed hold of them again and walked the rest of his way to his ship with one kid in each of his arms.

"Vice-admiral Garp, you here earlier than what we expected you to be." One nameless marine said while saluting him.

"You did not kidnap those two kids, did you?" One brave nameless marine asked him while also saluting him.

"Bwahahaha, of course not. Those are my grandkids." Garp told them while laughing his signature laugh.

"WHAT!" All the marines said at the same time. Being shocked that Garp has two grandkids, heck they would have been shocked to just hear that he had just one grandkid.

"Set sail to the west of here." Garp ordered his crew.

After sailing for 2 day's

"Well, I can see how those two brats is Garp-san's grandkids. They are just as hard to follow as he is. _And_ they just ignores everything you tell them to do or not to do." One nameless marine said out loud.

"Also if you tell them not to do something they will just do what you told them not to do." Another nameless marine said out loud.

"Let's not forget that they also has the same appetite as him." A third nameless marine said out loud.

Their chat was cut short by Garp and Luffia screaming in perfect harmony. "I SEE AN ISLAND!"

The marine's all let out a sigh of relief as they could only handle one of those three.

Garp took the two children and disappeared from sight and reappeared in the middle of a forest which is ironically inside of the village he had intended to leave them at.

"Okay, this will be your new home. I'll come and visit when I can, and when you turn 18-years old I'll come and get you so you can join the marines." Garp told them as he let go of them.

"But I'm going to be a pirate/the pirate queen." Luffia and Ace said in sync with each other.

Garp got a look of irritation on his faces before he brought down his fists on their heads while saying in an irritated voice. "You're going to become great marines and not some fucking pirate."

As he walked away he looked over his shoulder with a small smile on his face as he looked at his cute grandkids while thinking to himself. 'The two of you are going to grow up to become some fuck damn good people, even if you decide to be pirates and that's the only thing I can ask for.'

"Well we are here now. What should we do?" Ace asked Luffia after their crazy grandpa had left them.

"Adventure!" Luffia simply stated as she turned into her hybrid form and run into some random direction. Ace sighed at her antics, yet he soon followed after her.

Three months later with Ace

'Where the fuck did she go to?' Ace asked himself as he is being dragged by a rope to somewhere by a woman with violet hair done in a short and spiky fanned-ponytail. She is wearing an orange mini skirt, an open trench coat and nothing but a mesh body suit and still manage to stay modest.

"Okay shorty, I'll take you to the hokage. He properly knows what to do with you." The violet haired woman told him.

"Camping in my forest." The woman mumbled to herself, however having lived in a forest for most of his life Ace heard her as clear as if she had said it to his face.

With Luffia

'I properly shouldn't have left Ace like that, but it smells so heavenly that I just couldn't help myself.' Luffia thought to herself.

"Hello there little girl." A masculine voice said from behind her. Luffia jumped up in the air in surprise and turned around to face the man that called out to her.

She looked up to the man who is now in front of her. She stood their for a minute just looking at the silver-haired man with a blank face. This made the man with silver-colored hair she is looking at fidgeting in his place.

"Hi, I'm Luffia, who are you?" She introduced herself to the man while also asking him to do the same with a bright smile and with a cheerful tone.

The man with silver-colored hair looks at her in shock at her antics for a moment before introducing himself to her in a gentle voice. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, it's nice to meet you Luffia-chan."

"You to, Kaka-niichan." Luffia told him as they stood in an alley where a little ramen stand is located.

Kakashi looked at her with one wide eye before asking her in the same gentle tone as before. "What are you doing here all alone for?"

"I were walking with my niichan a few blocks away from here when I got sniff of this amazing smell coming from over there." Luffia answered him and as if agreeing with her words her stomach started to growl.

Kakashi jumped a little in surprise at the growl her stomach made, because that was literally a growl.

"Well, you must be starved in order for your stomach to make a growl like that just at the thought of food." Kakashi said in a the same tone.

"But I don't have any beri." The girl said in a sad tone as her stomach growled again.

"No worry I'll treat you." Kakashi said while asking himself. 'What does she mean with "beri"?'

Luffia beamed up at him with such a bright smile that Kakashi had to blink for a moment in order to be able to see again. And when he could see again Luffia were holding his hand and dragging him to the stand with an excited look on her face.

"Hey, don't run so fast Luffia." Teuchi Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame could hear someone familiar say from outside there little ramen stand. The two stopped in there preparation of the lunch rush that were soon to come.

The father and daughter doe started to snicker when Kakashi was dragged in by the hand by a little girl.

"I want one of everything you got, old man." The girl told him with a bright smile.

"Are you sure that you can eat that much, little girl?" Teuchi asked her with an unsure look on his face.

"Sure, I'm starved and beside it smells heavenly from here." Luffia told him with a beaming smile and ,again, her stomach growled making Teuchi and Ayame jump in surprise at the sound. Kakashi on the other hand just sweatdropped at it and started to cry at the thought of the ryo that he will lose by her eating all that ramen.

"Well, if you're that hungry than I guess I can give you a 50% off on the food." Teuchi said with a small smile on his face.

"Really!" Both the little girl and, surprisingly, Kakashi said with a smile on their faces, well Kakashi made an eyesmile with his one visible eye.

Teuchi only nodded as his answer to them before asking Kakashi what he wanted. Not surprisingly he selected to take a miso ramen. When the ramen were done Luffia ate hers at a speed and ,surprisingly, with an lady like manner that greatly surprised the three of them.

"Seconds, please?" Luffia asked them as she had a stack of ramen bowls on her left.

'So fast, that was even faster than Naruto's speed when he's eating ramen.' The two chefs thought to themselves. Kakashi on the other hand just shrugged at her eating speed and choose to be gloomy at her appetite instead.

After Kakashi had one bowl of miso ramen and Luffia had a third serving of everything.

"Luffia, where do…"

A gloomy Kakashi started to ask her but was interrupted by her saying in a grateful tone with a bow to all three of them. "Thank you for this wonderful meal, Kaka-niichan. And to you too old man and Ayame-chan."

"No problem/You're welcome." Kakashi, Teuchi and Ayame said respectively at the same time.

"Luffia..."

A less gloomy Kakashi started to question her and was again interrupted by her asking him in an excited tone. "Kaka-niichan, are you a Ninja? Can you do cool Ninja stuff? Why are you wearing those gray and dark blue cloths?"

Kakashi had sweat going down the back of his head while the Ichiraku family were laughing at his predicament.

"Yes, I'm a ninja, yes, I can and it's un uniform that I like wearing." Kakashi answered her question.

"That is… SO COOL!" Luffia started in a low voice which turned into a shout and her eye turned into small stars. Kakashi and the Ichiraku's looked at her with wonder in their eyes.

Kakashi cleared his throat in order to get her attention again. When he had it he started to ask her in a gentle voice. "Where do you live, Luffia-chan?

Luffia got a thoughtful look on her face before saying in a happy voice. "I live with Ace-niichan in a forest with a big fence around it."

'She lives with her brother in the forest of death.' The trio listening to her thought to themselves.

"Well, then I'll take you to the hokage. Seeing as he properly will know what to do with you." Kakashi said with a thoughtful tone. He then placed a hand on her right shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappearing in a room with a lady with violet hair, an old man in a comfy looking chair and a tied up Ace.

"Ace-niichan, guess what happened to me? Kaka-niichan here treated me to ramen and then he used some awesome teleportation technique and we arrived here. Oh and he's an awesome ninja to." Luffia said in one breath and totally ignoring the rest of the people in the room.

"WHAT! YOU ATE SOME DELICIOUS RAMEN WITHOUT ME!" Ace shouted in anger at her. 'That's what you are worried about.' The observers in the room thought to themselves

"You snooze you lose." Luffia said it in the same way that you state a fact.

Ace shrugged before saying with a nod of his head. "You are right. I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"Apology accepted." Luffia said in a cheerful tone.

The observers to the sibling's antics facepalmed themselves in frustration while thinking to themselves in equal frustration. 'What the fuck is this shit.'

The old man in the comfy looking chair cleared his throat to get the attention to him before asking Kakashi in a leader like tone. "What do you want Kakashi? Anko and I were having an important discussion about what to do with Ace here. Seeing as he has likely run away from home and set camp in the forest of death."

Kakashi sighed before straightening and speaking in a clear voice. "That's why I'm here. Luffia here is his little sister and have been living alongside him in the forest of death."

The old man and Anko gave Ace a look that clearly said 'why didn't you tell us'.

Ace shrugged his shoulders before saying in a bored voice. "You didn't ask me that. All you asked me about is how I got in there and I already told you how I did."

Luffia nodded along with him before adding her two cents to the conversation. "You have to ask and not expect that someone will tell you everything themselves."

The grownups looked at the kids before sighing at their logic. It's just so simple, yet so true.

The old man cleared his throat in order to get back to the topic at hand.

"Well than, where are your parents then?" He asked them as soon as he had their attention back to him.

"Dead." Ace simply answered him with a dark look in his eyes.

"I have parents?" Luffia asked with wide innocent eyes and her head slightly tilted to the right.

Her question throw everyone ,except for Ace, into shock and leaving them with a gaping mouth and wide eyes while thinking. 'WHAT THE HELL!'

"Well then, how would you like to be adopted and then enter the ninja academy, but first why did some old and crazy bastard leave you in the forest of death?" The hokage suggested and asked them with a curious look on his face.

"That crazy and old bastard/Jiichan left us their so that we would become stronger." They answered him at the same time and again making the adults look at them with wide eyes.

"YOU CALL YOU GRANDFATHER FOR AN OLD AND CRAZY BASTARD!" They shouted in surprise and confusion.

After a moment of a the two groups being as quiet that you could hear the sound of the grasshoppers from the outside.

"Well, if we are doing this I want to be adopted by Kaka-niichan." Luffia said with a cheerful smile and breaking the silence that had befallen the room.

The old man looked at her with a small smile while Kakashi had a horrified look on his face.

"I WILL ONLY TAKE IN ONE OF YOU INTO MY HOUSE! THE FOOD BILLS WILL PROPERLY BE ENOUGH FOR A FAMILY WITH FOUR KIDS WITH ONLY LUFFIA IN MY HOUSE!" Kakashi shouted with a pure white eye.

Ace nodded his head in agreement before saying in a cold tone. "I'll agree to go to the ninja academy but I'm not going to live in the city. I rather keep on living in that forest."

"Well, then Luffia-chan will live with Kakashi while Ace-kun will live with Anko in the tower located in the forest of death until their grandpa comes back." The hokage said with a small smile and a nod of his head.

"*Sigh* Knowing him he properly dropped us here hoping that we would be fine on our own or that we would get someone to look after us." Ace said after letting out a sigh while Luffia just stood their with her eyes closed and if you listened closely you could hear her snoring softly.

"Okay, and is…" The old man said while trailing of at the end.

"Yes, you see the both of us ,along with gamps, has narco…" Ace started to explain but his head sagged and he fell asleep at the word narcolepsy.

The old man let out a deep breath of air before saying with a small smile. "Well this will be interesting for the academie and for Konohagakure as a whole."

"It sure will, Lord Hokage." Kakashi and Anko said at the same time with an amused air around them.


End file.
